Entahlah
by Divinne Oxalyth
Summary: Entahlah, itu yang selalu diucapkan oleh Ishida. Tapi setelah Nemu menemani harinya, Nemu mulai belajar mencintai Ishida dan juga Ishida sudah mulai tidak mengucapkan kata 'entahlah' lagi. Bad Summary. Mohon reviewnya!


"Ishida-_kun_! Apa kamu mau makan siang bersamaku dan teman-temanku? Hari ini aku membawa roti yang sangat besar dan akan dicampur dengan kecap, sambal, garam, daun bawang, dan sedikit keju. Nanti Ishida-_kun_ boleh meminta bekalku. Jadi bagaimana, mau ikut?" tanya Inoue-_san_ kepadaku. Aku sedikit aneh padanya. Padahal sudah ada banyak orang yang berhenti bertanya kepadaku karena jawabanku selalu saja sama. Dan tidak pernah berubah. Ah ya, aku Ishida Uryuu. Hanya seseorang yang biasa saja. Oke, aku jujur padamu. Aku seorang Quincy. Dan aku **sangat **membenci Shinigami. Camkan baik-baik itu di dalam pikiranmu.

"Entahlah," jawabku sambil membenarkan letak kaca mataku. Ya, itu adalah jawaban yang paling aku gemari. Dan saat ada orang yang bertanya sesuatu, kurang lebih aku menjawabnya dengan kata itu.

Aku melihat Inoue-_san_ yang tersenyum sambil bersenandung lalu meninggalkanku yang sedang membaca buku di bangku milikku. Tanggapan Inoue-_san_ adalah tanggapan yang paling aku kagumi. Orang-orang pasti aku mendecih bila aku menjawab sesimpel itu. Tapi Inoue-_san_ tidak. Aku rasa dia orang yang paling baik. Meskipun dia teman Shinigami.

**Entahlah**

**By: Divinne** **Oxalyth**

-Hanya kamu yang tahu pertanyaan apa yang tidak akan aku jawab dengan 'Entahlah'-

**Disclamer: Tite** **Kubo**

**Pair: Ishida Uryuu and Kurotsuchi Nemu**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, pendek, Canon, Ishida POV**

Aku membaca buku kecilku yang menuliskan tentang cara untuk menjahit. Sedari tadi semua orang membisikan sesuatu tentang pasangannya untuk berdansa saat pesta ulang tahun sekolah. Aku? Tentu saja aku belum mendapatkan pasangan dansaku. Lagi pula siapa yang ingin berdansa dengan orang yang cuek bebek sepertiku?

Aku duduk di bawah salah satu pohon yang berada di belakang sekolah. Mataku masih bergerak-gerak sesuai tulisan yang aku baca. Aku menutup buku kecilku dan menghela napas. Apa sebaiknya aku mencari pasangan dansaku sekarang? Atau menunggu ada yang mengajakku? Entahlah. Itu pasti jawabanku.

Bola mataku terus bergerak untuk mencari seseorang yang kelihatannya senggang. Tapi nihil. Mataku sedikit membulat melihat Arisawa-_san_ sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Kurosaki. Yang benar saja? Mereka jarang sekali akur. Dan tahun lalu saat ada pesta seperti ini, pasangan Arisawa-_san_ pasti Inoue-_san._ Meskipun tidak diperbolehkan memiliki pasangan yang sama jenis. Tunggu dulu, kalau begitu berarti Inoue-_san_ masih sendiri? Kalau begitu aku akan mengajaknya! Ah, kurasa aku menyerah. Lihat saja, di sebelah kananku terdapat segerombolan anak laki-laki. Dan kalian pasti tahu, 'kan orang yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka? Inoue Orihime, tentu saja.

Aku menghela napas lagi saat aku baru mengetahui bahwa tidak ada satu pun perempuan yang belum mempunyai pasangan. Ayolah, kenapa pasangan berdansa kita harus orang-orang di dalam sekolah? Itu membuatku lebih susah mencari pasangan. Kalau mencari pasangan dari luar sekolah 'kan lebih gampang. Aku bisa mengajak nenek penjaga warung di dekat rumahku.

Aku kembali duduk di kursi yang ada di bawah pohon. Sebaiknya aku tunggu ada yang menawariku. "Quincy-_san_?" Ah, suara ini. Aku mengenalnya. Suara wanita yang selalu mengikuti _taicho_ gila bin sarap itu. Satu-satunya shinigami yang tidak aku benci. Jangan tanya kenapa. Pasti aku akan menjawab 'entahlah'.

Aku melihat wanita berambut hitam keungu-unguan berkepang itu datang ke arahku. "Kurotsuchi-_san_? Kenapa ada di sekolah ini?" tanyaku. Ah, jangan tanyakan kenapa aku menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Aku hanya ingin tahu.

"Mayuri-_sama_ menyuruhk saya mengecek keadaan shinigami berambut oranye itu semenjak kekuatan shinigaminya hilang. Agar lebih mudah, saya masuk ke sekolah ini dan menjadi murid di sini." jawabnya. Aku mengangguk mendengar penjelasan panjang dan lebarnya. "Apa Quincy-_san_ punya masalah? Muka Anda terlihat kusam." Mata hijau indah milik Kurotsuchi-_san_ menatapku dengan khawatir. Eits, apa aku bilang indah? Lupakan saja.

"Aku hanya kebingungan untuk mencari pasangan dansaku untuk pesta ulang tahun sekolah besok malam." Aku sedikit tertawa. Kurotsuchi-_san_ memiringkan kepalanya. Mungkin dia tidak mengerti. "Ah, jadi begini, besok sekolah ini berulang tahun. Dan kepala sekolah mengadakan pesta dansa pada saat malam hari. Masalahnya, aku tidak mempunyai pasangan dansa."

Kurotsuchi-_san_ mengangguk dan menunjuk dirinya. "Quincy-_san_ bisa berpasangan dengan saya." Ah, aku lupa. Sekarang Kurotsuchi-_san_ bersekolah di sini. Kenapa tidak sedari tadi aku memikirkan hal itu?

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku. Meskipun aku tidak tahu bagian mana yang terasa gatal. "Apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Itu pertanyaan yang bodoh. Kalau dia menjawab 'tentu saja itu sebuah masalah', bagaimana? Aku melihat Kurotsuchi-_san_ mengangguk.

"Quincy-_san_ tidak ingin memelukku?" tanya Kurotsuchi-_san_ padaku. Tunggu dulu? Peluk? PELUK? Dia ingin aku memeluknya?

Aku memalingkan mukaku. "Maksudmu?" Aku, Ishida Uryuu. Untuk pertama kalinya memamerkan mukaku yang memerah.

"Tadi saya melihat banyak lelaki yang memeluk perempuan yang menerimanya entahlah menjadi kekasih atau menjadi pasangan dansanya."

Ah, polosnya wanita ini. Aku melentangkan tanganku dan memeluknya. "Terima kasih, Kurotsuchi-_san_." Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Entah kenapa pelukan ini terasa sangat hangat untukku.

Kurotsuchi-_san_ tertawa kecil. "Panggil saya Nemu, Quincy-_san_." Nemu-san membalas pelukanku san menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Rasanya aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukanku.

"Ba—baiklah Ne—Nemu-_san._ Kalau begitu panggil aku Uryuu." Nemu-_san_ mengangguk kecil dan aku melepaskan pelukanku karena hampir banyak orang yang melihat kami berpelukan. Malunya.

.

**Esoknya.**

**Pukul delapan malam.**

Aku menunggu Nemu-_san_ di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku sudah berdiri di sini sejak sejam yang lalu. Itu karena aku sudah terbiasa datang paling awal saat sekolah. Aku merapihkan dasi merah dan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitamku yang terlihat kusut. Aku harap kalian tidak membayangkan aku dengan pakaian ini sekarang. Karena pasti kalian akan menertawakan penampilanku.

Mataku membulat melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam keungu-unguan yang berada di depan gerbang. Gaun putihnya yang panjang ia tarik ke atas agar ia tidak menginjak gaun tersebut. Di samping kanan rambutnya terdapat hiasan bunga berwarna ungu terang. Mata hijaunya terlihat begitu cerah. Kalau kalian ada di sini sekarang, pasti kalian akan terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Saat aku melihat sekali lagi, aku mengenal wajah itu. Dia Nemu-_san._ Kenapa dia bisa berubah menjadi secantik ini?

Setelah sadar aku melihatnya, Nemu-_san_ berlari kecil ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Pita besar yang melingkari pinggangnya melayang-melayang karena hembusan angin. "Uryuu-_san_." Nemu-_san_ menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah berada di depanku dan mengatur napasnya. Nemu-_san_ tersenyum kecil dan menurunkan gaunnya yang tadi dia pegang agar tidak terinjak. Kepangannya ia lepas sehingga rambut panjangnya bergerak-gerak. "Apa penampilan saya memuaskan?"

"Sangat. Kamu sangat cantik." Aku menutup mulutku. Apa yang sudah aku bicarakan? Aku melirik Nemu-_san_ yang hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Aku menjulurkan tanganku. "Apa kita bisa berdansa sekarang?" tanyaku dengan nada seorang pangeran kepada tuan putri. Nemu-_san_ mengangguk kecil dan meraih tanganku. Aku bisa merasakan beberapa kamera memotret kami, dan beberapa orang terpana melihat kami.

Aku menarik pelan tangan Nemu-_san_ dan membimbingnya menuju tengah-tengah sekolah dan mulai berdansa. Awalnya kaki kami berdua masih belum lancar sehingga terkadang kita saling menginjak kaki masing-masing. Tetapi kami mulai bisa terbiasa satu sama lain. Terkadang aku melirik Nemu-_san_ yang tersenyum senang. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat senyuman wanita semanis ini.

Setelah selesai berdansa, aku dan Nemu-_san_ menuju meja besar yang dipenuhi dengan hidangan-hidangan. Nemu-_san_ mengambil beberapa makanan sedangkan aku hanya menemaninya. Entah mengapa saat ini aku sedikit canggung.

"Qui— maksudku Uryuu-_san._ Anda tidak mengambil sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

Aku menggeleng. Sebenarnya aku lapar. Sangat. Yah, aku tidak boleh tampak kelaparan dihadapan orang lain. Tentu saja untuk menjaga imageku. Biasanya aku hanya makan dengan sepotong roti. Sedangkan di sini semua makanannya penuh dengan lemak dan berminyak. Yang menyediakan makanan ini perutnya sebesar apa ya? Pasti makanan sehari-harinya lemak, lemak, dan lemak.

Aku memundurkan kepalaku saat Nemu-_san_ mencondongkan garpu yang di ujungnya ada daging. Tentu saja, lemak. Aku menggeleng karena sepertinya Nemu-_san_ menawarkan daging itu. Nemu-_san_ mengangguk dan menaruh garpu tersebut dan menarikku menuju tengah-tengah lapangan tempat kita berdansa tadi.

"Tadi saya melihat ada kertas yang bertuliskan jadwal-jadwal untuk malam ini. Dan sebentar lagi sepertinya akan ada sesuatu hal yang menarik," ucap Nemu-_san_ kepadaku. Jujur saja, meskipun dia sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar, aku tidak tertarik. Tapi aku ingin bersamanya. Kenapa? Entahlah. Mungkin aku suka padanya? Bukan. Aku mencintainya.

Lamunanku terbuyar saat tangan Nemu-_san_ melambai-lambai di depan mataku. Nemu-_san_ tersenyum kecil saat aku sudah sadar. "Uryuu-_san_ ingin tahu hal menarik apa yang akan ada?" Aku mengangguk. Kerena kalau aku menggeleng mungkin dia akan sedih. "Di sana dituliskan kalau nanti tepat di lingkaran di sekitar kita akan ada kembang api yang keluar. Dan kembang api tersebut berwarna-warni."

Tepat saat Nemu-_san_ selesai berbicara, keluar beberapa kembang api yang menghantam langit dan terbagi menjadi banyak kepingan yang berwarna-warni. Aku menatap Nemu-_san_ yang berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya dia belum pernah melihat kembang api yang seperti ini. Dasar _taicho_ gila itu. Pasti Nemu-_san_ dikurung di laboratorium berantakannya itu. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, akan aku cabut gigi-gigi panjangnya dan aku potong semua kuku kesayangannya.

"Uryuu-_san_." Lamunanku kembali buyar karena Nemu-_san._ Aku menatapnya menunggu dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Ini hari paling menyenangkan yang pernah saya alami." Nemu-_san_ membungkukan badannya dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku memperhatikan jam di pergelangan tanganku, ternyata sudah jam sepuluh malam. Pantas saja di sini sudah sepi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke luar gerbang. Mungkin aku juga akan pulang ke rumahku dan mengisi perutku yang menurutku sudah sangat kosong ini. Tentu saja aku akan mengisinya dengan berbagai sayuran, bukan lemak.

.

Aku bangun dari tidurku dan langsung bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Yah, meskipun sekarang masih jam setengah tujuh, aku tetap senang datang ke sekolah sangat pagi.

Aku melangkah memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Perasaanku tidak enak. Entah mengapa aku merasa banyak pandangan yang menuju kepadaku. Tentu saja bisikan juga terdengar di kedua telingku. Pasti ada gosip baru lagi di sekolah ini. Semoga bukan tentangku.

"Uryuu-_san_." Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan. Nemu-_san_ menghampiriku dan membungkukkan badannya. "Maafkan saya. Gara-gara saya, semua orang di sekolah ini membicarakan Uryuu-_san_." Eh? Semua orang membicarakanku?

"Ng, membicarakan tentang apa?" tanyaku sambil memperbaiki letak kacamataku.

"Tentang foto di majalah dinding."

Foto? Memangnya ada apa dengan foto yang ada di mading? Mulutku menganga melihat foto yang berada di mading. Foto ini 'kan foto saat aku sedang berdansa dengan Nemu-_san_? Parahnya, di foto itu aku tersenyum. TERSENYUM. Itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah aku lakukan di depan banyak orang. Dan di atas foto itu ada tulisan: "Pasangan yang paling romantis tahun ini! Ishida Uryuu

dan Kurotsuchi Nemu!" Hilang sudah image indahku.

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya. Ini salah saya." Nemu-_san_ menundukkan lagi badannya.

"Ti—tidak usah dipedulikan," ucapku. Padahal aku sangat memedulikan hal ini. Hanya saja, aku tidak enak jika aku mengatakan kepadanya. "Lagi pula, aku sedikit senang jika kita menjadi pasangan." Aku mengecilkan suaraku dan menggaruk leherku.

Nemu-_san_ mengangkat kepalanya. Jangan-jangan dia mendengarnya? Padahal aku sudah mengecilkan suaraku. Ah, tidak mungkin dia mendengarnya. Tapi Nemu-_san_ tidak berhenti menatapku.

"Saya juga."

Eh? Apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan Nemu-_san_ senang bila menjadi pasanganku? Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin.

"Saya juga senang bila menjadi pasangan Uryuu-_san_."

Di—dia bilang apa? Aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Rasanya aku ingin pingsan di sini sekarang.

"Be—begitu, ya?" Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan meninggalkan Nemu-_san_ sendirian. Tentu saja. Kalau aku masih berdiri di situ, pasti aku benar-benar akan pingsan di sini.

.

Selama pelajaran dimulai, aku selalu saja melamun tentang Nemu-_san._ Apalagi saat Nemu-_san_ lewat di depan kelas, aku terus memperhatikannya sampai-sampai aku dilempari kapur oleh guruku. Memalukan.

Sepulang sekolah pun begitu, Nemu-_san_ selalu saja tertangkap oleh kedua mata yang dilindungi oleh kacamata ini. Kenapa dia ada di mana-mana saja, sih? Ah, gawat. Dia berjalan kearahku. Ada perasaan was-was dan juga perasaan senang yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang.

"Uryuu-_san,_ bolehkah saya menginap di rumah Anda? Rumah yang biasanya saya tempati atapnya berlubang. Sedangkan sekarang sedang musim hujan. Jadi saya tidak akan tinggal di sana untuk sementara." Rasanya petir menyambar di pikiranku. Menginap? Di rumahku? Yang benar saja. Aku pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya.

"Boleh saja." Apa aku mengatakan boleh? Sial. Hati kecilku yang sedang berbunga-bunga karena Nemu-_san_ ingin menginap di rumahku memaksaku untuk mengatakannya. "Jangan sungkan-sungkan." Kenapa. Aku. Harus. Melanjutkannya? Bodohnya aku. Siapa saja, tolong pukul kepala orang bodoh ini.

"Terima kasih." Nemu-_san_ membungkukkan badannya. Rasanya kejadian ini sering terjadi. Aku seperti raja saja. Kalau dia membungkuk terus-terusan, rasanya aku ingin menjadi raja yang menginjak meja dengan tidak sopan sambil tertawa keras yang tidak jelas dan menyuruh-nyuruh para budak untuk melakukan hal yang aku suruh. Inginnya. Tapi mustahil. Bayangkan saja aku menjadi raja yang seperti itu, mustahil, 'kan?

"Tidak apa-apa." Rasanya aku ingin mengunci bibir ini kuat-kuat agar tidak mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak patut untuk aku ucapkan.

Nemu-_san_ berjalan di sampingku. Wajahnya tidak tersenyum sedikitpun. Si ilmuwan bodoh itu kenapa tidak menyuruh Nemu-_san_ untuk tersenyum sekali-kali, sih? Tapi meskipun Nemu-_san_ tidak tersenyum sedikit pun, tetap saja mata hijaunya memancarkan kegembiraan. Ya ampun, matanya indah sekali... Lupakan. Dan jangan baca kalimat tadi berulang-ulang, itu memalukan.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucapku sambil membuka pintu rumahku yang cukup, yah, lumayan deh. Meskipun rumahku cukup besar, tetap saja Nemu-_san_ tidak akan terpana melihatnya. Tentu saja, Seretei lebih besar dari rumahku. Aku menyiapkan secangkir teh hangat untuk Nemu-_san._ Sesekali aku melirik Nemu-_san_ yang sedang melihat-lihat seluk beluk rumah ini. Aku menaruh teh tersebut di atas nampan dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Ini tehnya." Nemu-_san_ mengangguk kecil kepadaku.

"Anu, Uryuu-_san,_ apakah saya boleh bertanya sesuatu yang mungkin tidak penting bagi Anda?" tanya Nemu_-san._

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Apa Uryuu_-san_ tahu bagaimana caranya merasakan cinta? Saya belum pernah merasakannya." Sungguh pertanyaan yang aneh. Pertanyaan aneh seperti itu harus aku jawab apa?

"Entahlah." bibir mungil Nemu-_san _sedikit cemberut setelah mendengar jawabanku.

"Kalau begitu, belajarlah menyukaiku." Ah, lagi-lagi mulut ini tidak bisa dikendalikan. "Caranya, teruslah berada di sampingku, teruslah memikirkanku, teruslah menatapku, hingga suatu saat kamu tidak ingin kehilanganku." Dasar mulut ini. Semakin lama bicaranya semakin kacau saja. Mana mungkin Nemu-_san_ akan melakukannya, 'kan?

"Baiklah. Saya akan melakukannya." Apa tadi aku mendengar kata 'baiklah'? Yang benar saja. Nemu-_san_ mencoba meyukaiku? Maksudku, mencintaiku? Tidak mungkin. Tapi mungkin juga.

.

Ternyata memang mungkin. Lihat saja, Nemu-_san_ tidak berhenti menatapku. Apalagi sekarang dia duduk mendempet kepadaku. Coba bayangkan, sekarang kita sedang berada di sekolah, sedang belajar, dan semua orang menatap kita. Memalukan, bukan? Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal sebodoh itu kemarin? Sampai-sampai Nemu_-san_ memaksa para guru untuk memindahkannya ke kelasku. Oh ayolah, aku mulai merasa risih jika mata hijau itu menatapku dengan tajam seperti itu.

"Ne—Nemu-_san,_ bisakah kamu menjauh sedikit? Agar semua orang tidak manatap kita seperti ini," ucapku dengan pelan tentunya.

"Maaf Uryuu-_san._ Saya tidak bisa melakukannya sampai saya merasakan yang namanya cinta." Ah, jawaban yang sangat, sangat berbahaya.

"Baiklah tapi kalau seperti ini, pelajaran tidak akan dimulai."

Nemu-_san_ mengangguk dan menatap tajam guruku. "_Sensei,_ bisakah kita segera belajar?" Seram. Itu tanggapanku saat melihat wajah Nemu-_san_ saat ini. Tatapannya seperti mau membunuh.

"Ba—baiklah." Dan hebatnya, guruku takut kepada Nemu-_san._

Gawat, sekarang Nemu-_san_ menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku. Rambut ungunya menggelitik leherku. "Uryuu-_san,_ apabila saya tidak ingin kehilanganmu, apa yang harus saya katakan kepada Anda?"

"E—entahlah. Itu terserah Nemu-_san_ saja."

Nemu-_san_ menatapku tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku. "Ternyata yang dikatakan orang-orang benar, ya. Kaimat kesukaan Uryuu-_san_ itu 'entahlah', ya?"

"Entahlah."

Nemu-_san_ tertawa kecil. Siapa yang habis melawak? Kurasa tidak ada seseorang yang melawak. Lantas apa yang dia tertawai? Entahlah. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya.

.

"Uryuu-_san,_ bolehkah saya bertanya lagi?" tanya Nemu-_san_ saat kita sudah pulang sekoah. Tentu saja di saat kita sedang berjalan menuju rumahku. Aku mengangguk kecil. Yah, untuk menghemat kata. "Apa Uryuu-_san_ pernah merasakan cinta?"

Gotcha! Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus. Karena, pertanyaan itu sukses membuat mukaku merah padam. Tentu saja, karena orang yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu adalah orang yang aku sukai. Ehem. Maksudku, orang yang aku cintai. "Pernah."

"Siapa orang yang Anda cintai, Uryuu-_san_?"

Hahaha. Lucu sekali. Kenapa pertanyaan itu pasti akan keluar dari mulutnya? Tapi bukankah sebaiknya aku menjawabnya? Daripada aku pendam terus-terusan. "Entahl—"

"Jangan menghindari pertanyaan saya, Uryuu-_san._ Saya yakin, Uryuu_-san_ bisa menjawabnya."

Aku menyerah. Aku akan menjawabnya dengan jujur. "Orang itu Nemu-_san._"

Ekspresi Nemu-_san_ sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap polos. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang tidak berekspresi saat ada yang mengatakan perasaan cintanya. "Saya?" Singkat sekali jawabannya.

Aku mengangguk kecil dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kita sudah sampai." Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan masuk ke dalam.

"Uryuu-_san._" Aku menoleh. Nemu-_san_ tersenyum manis kepadaku. "Terima kasih." Nemu-_san_ masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

"Err. Ya?"

.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap langit yang bisa dibilang cerah. Hari ini hari minggu. Jadi aku tidak ada kegiatan hari ini. Dan hari ini aku sedang bersantai di bawah pohon dekat taman bermain. Ah, jangan tanya tentang Nemu-_san._ Karena aku malu untuk menjawabnya.

Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu. Sekarang Nemu-_san_ berada di sebelahku, dengan kepala yang berada di pundakku. Kalau soal tangannya... Err, kami berpegangan tangan. Tentu saja Nemu-_san_ yang memulainya. Sedari tadi Nemu-_san_ sama sekali tidak berbicara. Dia hanya memainkan jariku dengan tangannya. Oh tidak, mukaku memerah lagi.

"Uryuu-_san._"

"Ya?"

Nemu-_san_ mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. "Kira-kira kapan saya akan merasakan cinta?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Nemu-_san_ kembali menaruh kepalanya di pundakku. "Bukankah Nemu-_san_ harus mengawasi Kurosaki?"

"Memang. Tapi tugas saya sudah selesai." Nemu-_san_ menggenggam tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. Kita sudah lama berpegangan tangan. Tapi Nemu-_san_ tetap saja tidak melepaskan tanganku. "Uryuu-_san,_ saya baru merasakan senang berada di sampingmu. Tapi saya belum merasakan kalau saya tidak ingin Anda pergi."

Ka—kalau begitu, Nemu-_san_ menyukaiku? "Be—berarti, Nemu_-san_ menyukaiku, bukan mencintaiku." Nemu-_san_ mengangguk. Sepi. Nemu-_san_ tidak berbicara lagi. Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan menaruh kepalaku di atas kepala Nemu-_san._ Tentu saja Nemu_-san_ tidak menolak. Kita benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Yah, itu masih harapanku.

Aku mulai merasa risih. Kenapa sedari tadi aku merasa diperhatikan? Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang sedang memperhatikanku.

"Hee. Jadi itu pacar Ishida?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Tatsuki-_chan._ Kalau tidak salah, nama perempuan itu Kurotsuchi Nemu-_san._ Aku mengenalnya. Tatsuki-_chan_ tahu? Dia 'kan bersekolah di SMA Karakura juga."

"Hee."

Aku mengenal suara ini, ini suara milik Arisawa-_san_ dan Inoue-_san._ Dan, kenapa mereka membicarakan aku? Seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja.

"Menurut gosipnya, Kurotsuchi-_san_ pindah kelas agar bisa satu kelas dengan Ishida-_kun._ Aku baru tahu kalau alasan Kurotsuchi_-san_ pindah kelas karena itu. Padahal 'kan kita satu kelas."

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergosip, Orihime."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri. Ternyata benar, ada Arisawa_-san_ dan Inoue_-san._ Kalau dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya, sepertinya mereka sedang lari pagi.

"Ah, dia melihat kita, yo, Ishida! Kita akan segera pergi untuk kembali lari pagi. Kita tidak ingin mengganggumu, kok!"

"Maaf, Ishida-_kun._"

Ah, mereka pergi. Mereka pergi dengan santai. Padahal mereka sudah membuat aku malu dengan gosip yang tidak pernah benar itu. Tapi mereka tetap saja tenang.

"Uryuu_-san._ " Akhirnya Nemu-_san_ berbicara juga. Kukira dia tidur.

"Ya?"

Nemu-_san_ mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. "Dua hari lagi saya akan kembali ke Seretei." Dua hari lagi? Cepat sekali? Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku seperti tidak ingin Nemu-_san_ cepat pergi? Apa aku benar-benar mencintainya?

"Ke—kenapa cepat sekali?" tanyaku. Nemu-_san_ tersenyum kecil kepadaku.

"Uryuu_-san_ tenang saja. Sebelum saya kembali, pasti saya sudah mencintai Anda." Syukurlah. Eh? Kenapa aku merasa lega karena perkataan Nemu-_san_?

.

Hari ini... Coba tebak hari apa? Aku hanya bercanda. Hari ini hari senin. Dan pasti berbeda dengan hari kalian, bukan? Tapi mungkin juga sama. Kalau besok, Nemu-_san_ sudah tidak akan ada di kota Karakura lagi. Aku baru ingat kalau besok Nemu_-san_ akan pergi. Pantas saja hari ini Nemu-_san_ terlihat lebih mendekat kepadaku. Lupakan. Itu pasti hanya perasaanku saja.

Aku menatap Nemu-_san_ yang sedang menatap papan tulis dengan serius. Memangnya dia mempelajarinya? Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang shinigami biasa lakukan. Tapi yah, meskipun wajahnya serius, tetap saja Nemu_-san_ sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku. Itu baru terlihat seperti tidak serius.

Aku menghela napas dan kembali menatap papan tulis. Kira-kira Nemu_-san_ akan mencintaiku, atau tidak, ya?

Pertanyaan bodoh. Hanya orang bodoh yang memikirkan itu. Tapi aku memikirkannya. Ah, siapa peduli?

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku ke meja. Kenapa waktunya terasa cepat berjalan, ya? Aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat berganti hari. Semakin cepat waktu berjalan, semakin cepat Nemu-_san_ pergi. Benar, 'kan?

Teet teet teet.

Tuh, 'kan. Padahal baru saja pelajaran dimulai. Kenapa sudah terdengar bel istirahat? Menyebalkan. Dan, kenapa bunyi belnya seperti itu? Kalau tidak salah tahun lalu bunyinya seperti bel sepeda. Sekarang ini bunyi belnya seperti suara biola yang sedang dimainkan Kurosaki dengan sangat tidak benar.

"Hatchi!" Kurosaki mengelus-elus ujung hidungnya yang mungkin gatal sehabis bersin tadi.

"Uryuu-_san_? Apa anda sakit? Anda terlihat lesu." Nemu-_san_ menempelkan keningnya di keningku sehingga semua orang yang ada di kelas ini menganga. Karena sangat mustahil ada seorang wanita yang melakukan ini padaku. "Anda tidak panas. Lalu kenapa?"

Nemu-_san_ mengkhawatirkanku? Apa Nemu-_san_ sudah mulai mencintaiku? Sebaiknya jangan terlalu berharap. "Tidak usah khawatir. Aku hanya tidak ingin waktu cepat berjalan. Itu saja."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Nemu-_san._

"Err. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Itu memalukan. Sangat." Nemu-_san _menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali memandang papan tulis. Sesekali Nemu-_san _melirikku dari ujung matanya. Sepertinya Nemu-_san _mengira bahwa aku tidak menyadari kalau dia melirikku terus-terusan. Dasar.

Semua murid di kelasku langsung berlarian keluar kelas saat kemesraanku dan Nemu-_san _sudah berakhir. Tentu saja mereka keluar untuk pergi ke kantin. Memangnya untuk apa lagi?

Aku membenarkan posisi kacamataku yang terasa miring dan menatap buku catatan kecil milikku. Sebenarnya buku ini bisa dibilang jadwalku sehari-hari. Di buku itu tertulis kegiatan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku mengamati jadwal hari ini. Tepatnya pada waktu jam istirahat ini.

_Jam istirahat pertama:_

_Sebelum makan, tanyakan dulu perasaan Nemu-_san.

Aku menutup buku tersebut dan membantingnya. Siapa yang berani-beraninya menuliskan jadwal konyol seperti itu? Ah, itu aku. Lalu siapa orang konyol yang ingin mengetahui perasaan Nemu-_san_? Hei, itu juga aku. Terkadang ternyata aku konyol juga.

Aku mengambil buku catatan kecilku dan memasukinya ke dalam saku bajuku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan secara bergantian. Di mana Nemu-_san_? Sepertinya dia diam-diam pergi ke kantin. Tapi bukankah jika ingin ke kantin tidak usah diam-diam? Seerti yang ingin menguntit penjahat saja.

"Uryuu-_san_." Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan menemukan Nemu-_san _yang sedang berdiri di sebelah bangku milikku. Aku menatap Nemu-_san _yang kelihatannya ingin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa Anda tidak akan membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan?" Aku menggeleng. Aku memang jarang menggunakan waktu istirahat untuk makan. Meskipun sudah banyak teman-temanku yang mengomeliku untuk makan.

"Aku tidak ingin makan," jelasku supaya Nemu-_san_ tidak bertanya lagi. Nemu-_san _menganggukan kepalanya dan menggeserkan kursinya. Saat sedang berjalan, tidak sengaja Nemu-_san _tersandung dan hampir jatuh. Dan untungnya, aku yang baik hati ini langsung menangkapnya meskipun akhirnya aku juga terjatuh.

BRUK!

Aku membuka mataku yang tadi tertutup untuk mengurangi rasa sakit karena tubuhku terbanting ke lantai. Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali untuk memastikan hal yang aku lihat tidak salah. Nemu-_san_ berada di atasku dengan posisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Dan jangan pernah bertanya tentang posisi ini.

Klik klik.

Bunyi apa itu? Suara bunyi itu mengandung ketidak nyamanan. Aku melihat sekelilingku dengan seksama. Hampir. Seluruh. Teman. Sekelasku. Memotret. Aku. Dan. Nemu-_san_. Yang. Masih. Tertidur. Di. Lantai.

"Maafkan saya, Uryuu-_san, _tidak sepantasnya orang seperti saya menindih Anda." Nemu-_san _mengangkat badannya menjauh dariku dan membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

Aku ikut berdiri dan merapihkan bajuku yang penuh dengan debu. Saat aku melihat Nemu-_san _yang masih membungkukkan badannya, seluruh mukaku bersemu merah karena mengingat posisi kita tadi. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan membenarkan letak kacamataku. "Tidak apa-apa."

Aku menatap tajam semua orang yang masih menatapku sambil memegang ponselnya. Saat mereka menyadari tatapanku yang menusuk ini, mereka langsung menaruh ponselnya masing-masing dan berjalan menjauh sambil bersiul-siul seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Dasar manusia.

Aku kembali menatap Nemu-_san _yang sedang duduk di bangkunya. Yosh, aku akan menanyakan perasaannya kepadaku. "Nemu-_san_," panggilku sedikit berbisik. Nemu-_san _menatapku dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Anu, apa Nemu-_san_ sudah mulai me—men—mencintai sa—saya?" Nemu-_san _menatapku dengan lesu dan menggeleng. Kenapa Nemu-_san _terlihat begitu ingin mencintaiku? Aku seperti dikasihani saja. "Bila Nemu-_san _tidak bisa mencintaiku, jangan paksakan untuk mencintaiku. Karena memang seharusnya Nemu-_san _tidak mencintaiku."

Nemu-_san _menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali menatapku. "Uryuu-_san_, bolehkah saya bertanya?" Aku mengangguk kecil dan duduk di sampingnya. "Pertanyaan apa yang tidak akan Uryuu-_san _jawab dengan kata 'entahlah'?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku dengan pelan. "Entahlah."

Nemu-_san _menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagunya dan berpikir. "Saya tahu." Aku membenarkan posisi kacamataku dan menatap Nemu-_san _yang terlihat tersenyum kecil. "Apa Uryuu-_san _mencintai saya?" Pertanyaan yang mudah. Tentu saja aku akan menjawabnya dengan langsung.

"Ya."

Nemu-_san _tersenyum dengan misterius. Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan? "Tebakan saya benar. Ternyata Uryuu-_san _tidak akan menjawab 'entahlah' jika saya bertanya seperti itu."

He? Apa yang Nemu-_san _katakan? Memangnya apa yang sudah aku katakan tadi? Bukankah aku mengatakan 'entahlah' saat ada yang bertanya? Apapun pertanyaannya.

Aku memutar ulang kejadian tadi di pikiraku. Dan mulutkupun menganga dengan lebarnya. Apa tadi aku mengatakan kata 'ya'? Kalau aku memang mengatakannya, itu berarti aku lemah dengan pertanyaan Nemu-_san _tadi. Sial, semua orang di dalam kelasku tertawa kecil setelah mengetahui pertanyaan yang membuatku lengah.

Nemu-_san _tertawa kecil dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku. "Uryuu-_san_, jika saya tidak bisa mencintai Anda, apa yang akan Anda lakukan?"

Aku menatap kepala Nemu-_san_. Apa yang akan aku lakukan, ya, jika hal yang dikatakan _Nemu-san _benar-benar terjadi? "Entahlah. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan kalau Nemu-_san _tidak mencintaiku." Lagipula, mana mungkin aku akan memaksanya. Itu 'kan perasaanya, jadi yang bisa merubah perasaannya hanya dirinya sendiri.

.

Hari ini Nemu-_san _akan pergi kembali ke Seretei. Rasanya rumah dan sekolah akan terasa sepi tanpa Nemu-_san_. Kemarin adalah hari terakhir Nemu-_san _bersekolah di SMA Karakura. Haah, sepertinya aku akan sedikit kesepian jika tidak ada lagi yang menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum manis hanya untukku.

Aku menatap Nemu-_san _yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi di dalam rumahku. Hari ini aku membolos sekolah. Entah mengapa aku malas untuk berjalan ke sekolah. Sampai sekarang, aku belum mengetahui bahwa Nemu-_san _sudah mencintaiku atau belum. Kalau dari tampangnya, sepertinya belum.

"Saya akan berangkat." Kata-kata Nemu-_san _membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan tersenyum kecil. Nemu-_san _mengepalkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aneh... Dada saya terasa sakit. Seluruh badan saya seperti tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini dan juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Uryuu-_san_."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Dia sudah mulai mencintaiku. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Perkataanku membuat Nemu-_san _sedikit terkejut meskipun tidak terlihat.

"Apa Uryuu-_san _mempunyai obat yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit ini?" Aku berpikir sejenak. Apa aku bisa, ya? "Saya mohon sembuhkanlah saya. Dada ini terasa perih."

Aku mengangguk dan menutup kedua mata Nemu-_san._ "Baiklah, aku mulai." Aku berpikir sejenak. Apa aku akan melakukannya? Nemu-_san _memanggil namaku sehingga lamunanku terbuyarkan. "Jangan bergerak." Aku menghela napas dan mendekatkan bibirku dengan pipi Nemu-_san._ Aku dapat merasakan bahwa Nemu-_san _sedikit bergetar. Akhirnya pun, aku berhasil mengecup pipi putih dan empuk miliknya itu.

Setelah melepas ciumanku pada pipinya, Nemu-_san _menatapku sambil menyentuh pipinya yang sudah aku cium. "Uryuu-_san_?"

"Ah maaf, mungkin obat itu tidak terlalu berguna. Nemu-_san _lupakan saja."

Nemu-_san _tersenyum kecil dan mengecup pelan pipiku. "Terima kasih, obat tadi sangatlah berguna."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku membuka dengan perlahan mulutku dan berbicara, "Nemu-_san_ sudah harus pergi sekarang."

Nemu-_san _mengangguk kecil dan menancapkan _zanpakutou_nya kepada udara dan memutarnya seolah sedang membuka kunci. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Nemu-_san _mengecup pipiku. Tapi lebih lama dan lebih dalam. "Saya mencintai Anda." Setelah mengucapkan tiga kata tersebut, Nemu-_san _langsung melangkah jauh dan pergi.

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Apa Nemu-_san _benar-benar mencintaiku, ya? Ah, aku jadi ingat pertanyaan yang membuatku tidak menjawab 'entahlah' yang hanya bisa ditanya oleh Nemu-_san_.

_'Apa anda mencintai saya?'_

Kelemahan yang aneh. Darimana dia tahu kelemahanku, ya? Entahlah. Mungkin karena dia sering memerhatikanku?

**Tamat.**

Hai~ long time no see~

Haaaaaaaaaah. Sepertinya aku mulai malas nulis fanfic deh. Habisnya, setiap kali aku bikin fic, pasti yang ada di kotak review cuma jangkrik.

Krik. Krik.

Seperti itulah. #pundung #gigit tomcat

Tapi engga apa-apa deh, namanya juga fic engga bermutu yang banyak typo-nya!

Buat yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, silahkan me-review~! :-))))


End file.
